Hawaii
|-|Unturned 3= Hawaii is a map in Unturned 3 released on February 18, 2017. The environment is based upon Island of Hawaiʻi, with a multitude of smaller islands circling it. Many underwater locations exist on Hawaii. The map was created by Justin "Gamez2much" Morton, Terran "Spyjack" Orion, Alex "Rainz2much" Stoyanov, and Amanda "Mooki2much" Hubler. The creators can be supported by purchasing the Hawaii Map Mystery Box, which has contents themed around the map. Locations: Alika Base: The Alika Base is the coastal base for the coastguard. It is an enclosed area located along the northeastern coast, featuring several barracks, towers, a crane, a hangar, a helipad, a ship repair bay, and the coastguard headquarters itself. Items that can be found consist of loot from the Civilian spawn-group and Military US spawn-group. The Coaster and Bouncer may spawn on the helipad, while the Coastguard Seaplane can spawn in the hangar. The Commander can be found in the ship repair bay, and the Coastguard Truck may spawn throughout the main area. A Mega Zombie can be found here. Ano Resort: The Ano Resort is based upon the southeastern side of the lower major island. It features a single large cabin alongside several smaller cabins and tents. The northern side of Ano Resort has tables surrounding a fire pit. Off to the coast nearby, there is a dock with Post spawn-group, Camp spawn-group, Beach spawn-group, and Civilian US spawn-group loot. The Runabout may spawn near the dock. Hani Farm: Hani Farm is a farm along the southeastern side of the lower major island, bordered by a mountain. It features two silos, a windmill, a house, a barn, and a wheat field. Quads may spawn in the area, and loot primarily consists of items from the Farm spawn-group. The house additionally contains Civilian US spawn-group and Mechanic spawn-group loot. To the east, off the coast, there is a dock. Hookeai Raceway: The Hookeai Raceway is a racetrack in the northeastern corner of the lower half of the two major islands. The area further includes ramps, bleachers, and detached garages. Civilian spawn-group loot spawns in the bleachers, and Gas pawn-group loot spawns in the detached garages. Dune Buggies also spawn in the detached garages, and may be found on the actual racetrack. Kahuna Gas: Kahuna Gas is located on the main highway connecting the two major islands' roadways together. At the location there is a Gas building and a Fastfood building. Four gas pumps are located under a covered area, with a fuel tank near the back stone walls. Grocer spawn-group, Chef spawn-group, and Gas spawn-group items spawn in the area. Kini Power: Kini Power is a power station located inland at the northeastern section of the upper major island. It features many industrial objects, factories, and large vents. The area primarily spawns items from the Construction spawn-group. Mauna Kea: Mauna Kea is a dormant shield volcano in the center of the upper major island. Nearby there is a military base and an observatory. The volcano itself is contains a Deadzone Node. Military spawn-group loot can be found within the barracks, while Construction spawn-group loot can be found within the observatory. The Coastguard Truck, Desert APC and Desert Truck may spawn in the area. A Mega Zombie may be found near the volcano. Memorial: Memorial is a location based on the USS Arizona, a Pennsylvania-class battleship. Nothing spawns at the location. Tadaaki Light: Tadaaki Light features a lighthouse alongside a house and detached garage. It is located at the lower half half of the two major islands, upon the northeastern peninsula north of Hookeai Raceway. Civilian spawn-group and Mechanic spawn-group loot can be found in the area. The Akoni: The Akoni is a cruise liner located in the southwestern area of the map. Loot includes items from Civilian and Construction spawn-groups. The Ailani: The Ailani is located in the northeastern corner of the map. It features The Ailani as a military destroyer, and then a second vessel that collided with it. There are no ladders on the sides of the ships to climb on from. Underwater, there is a substation with biohazard containers scattered nearby. Research spawn-group, Military US spawn-group, Militia spawn-group, Special US spawn-group loot can be found across all of the area. Construction spawn-group, and Post spawn-group items can only be found aboard the destroyer itself, below deck. Waiola: Waiola is located at the southwestern corner of the lower major island. It is a camp atop a mountain meant for hang gliding. There are several small buildings scattered around the area. Gliders spawn here. Vehicles: Automobiles: *Ambulance *Armored Police Truck *Coastguard Jeep *Coastguard Truck *Desert APC *Desert Humvee *Desert Tank *Desert Truck *Desert Ural *Dune Buggy *Fire Chief *Fire Tanker *Hovercraft *Offroader *Police Car *Quad *Roadster *Sedan *Sportscar *Tractor *Truck *Scrounger Watercraft: *Commander *Dinghy *Fishing Boat *Jetski *Runabout *Skipper *War Machine Aircraft: *Bouncer *Coastguard Seaplane *Coaster Trivia: *Despite remarks about NPCs being on the map, there are currently no NPCs. NPCs are said to come in a future update, at a location currently without any zombies. **The only location without zombie spawns is Memorial. *The other vessel at The Ailani contains barrels marked as a biohazard, indicating it caused the Deadzone Node around the area. *The robotic arm in a room in the Hospital of Waikoloa may be a reference to Da Vinci, a medical remotely controlled roboter used for high precision surgeries in hospitals or over long distances in MASHs (Mobile Army Surgical Hospitals). |-|Gallery= 20161219162048_1.jpg|Interior of the ship repair bay. 20161219162109_1.jpg|Size comparison of the cruise liner to the Liberator. 20161219162122_1.jpg|The cruise liner. 20161219162152_1.jpg|The cruise liner. 20161219170527_1_d800.jpg|View into a cave. 20170111184040_1.jpg|Interior of an observatory. 20170111184146_1.jpg|The cruise liner. 20170111184435_1.jpg|View of a coastal town. 20170111184917_1.jpg|Underwater wreckage. 20170111185033_1.jpg|An industrial plant. 20170111185644_1.jpg|A portion of a town. 20170111190119_1.jpg|Outer view of the ship repair bay. anotherboatlol.gif|A gunboat. gamez1Compressed-512x280.jpg|Above view of an underwater cave. giphy_hovercraft.gif|A hovercraft. mooki1Compressed-512x265.jpg|Aquatic flora and objects. mooki2Compressed-512x251.jpg|Picture of some of the landscape. preview6_d800.png|An outdoor water park. rain1Compressed-512x230.jpg|An amphibious helicopter. spyjack2Compressed-512x250.jpg|A larger hospital. Category:Playable Map